A Baka's Assassination Classroom
by Midweekcomic13
Summary: Before Akihisa enters Fumizuki Academy as a student in class-F, he was a Kunugigaoka Junior High School as the student in class 3-E. Akihisa past is unknown except for the student in class 3-E which is trained to be assassins and kill their sensei, Koro-sensei. He succeed but at a heavy cost. Now living a normal life as an idiot will change when a transfer student enters class-F
1. 1: A Bloodied Happy Reunion

**AN: This is sorta my first Fanfiction using cannon characters as my first is only OC, so sorry if some characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test Shoukanjuu or Assassination Classroom (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu)**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Chapter 1: A bloodied Happy Reunion **

Akihisa Yoshii, now a High school 2nd Grader in Fumizuki Academy and an F-Class student. Akihisa has many title, 'The School Idiot', a title bestowed by his classmate for his low IQ level, even the school put him under the title 'Kansatsu Shobunsha' (under observation) as punishment for his lowest grades in the school. Dubbed the hidden idol, 'Aki-chan' by, mostly, female students.

But unknown to his friends and family, he was used to be a Kunugigaoka Junior High School student under Class 3-E (nicknamed E as in 'End Class') that is the school subdivision which is mocked and looked down upon by the rest of the school in a cruel school system to churn the best of the best out of the rest of the student in their academic studies. But even unknown to the rest of Kunugigaoka's student and teacher, except for the school Board Chairman.

Is that class 3-E is a classroom in which, train its student to be assassins, hitman, anything to kill a man.

Or in class 3-E case, their classroom teacher Koro-sensei

Koro-sensei is an yellow color octopus like creature which is insanely smart (most of the time), can go to speed up to mach twenty and responsible for destroying seventy percent of the moon.

To motivate the student of clas 3-E, the Japanese Government put in the prize for the student who can successfully assassinate their homeroom teacher will get the bounty of ten billion YEN (hundred million USD)

This is almost impossible as Koro-sensei can; again, go up to mach twenty and have various abilities which make him almost impervious to most attack except for specially made weapons and materials.

Plus, with a one year limit before Koro-sensei destroy the Earth, it seem to be an almost hopeless situation as even among the strongest assassins and hitman in the world cannot kill him.

But two student of class 3-E did manage to assassinate their homeroom teacher, on the last day before the time limit is up. Akihisa Yoshii and Nagisa Shiota, their innocent mind lost the moment they land the killing blow upon their sensei and bloodied their hand. Both adolescent have mixed emotion even as time passes after they killed their sensei that they looked up upon and admire because of Koro-sensei dedication to his students.

After the assassination, most of the student is class 3-E stick together except for Akihisa and Nagisa as they went their separate way after splitting the bounty among their friends.

But they still keep in contact to this day, albeit rarely.

**X13131313X**

It is beautiful monday morning at Fumizuki Academy, students of Fumizuki chatting away in their groups of friends to catch up on matter happened over the weekend and walking towards their respective classroom. It was an almost perfect happy day at Fumizuki Academy.

All except for one school idiot named Akihisa "Aki" yoshii

It is the day; he and Nagisa successfully assassinated their homeroom teacher Koro-sensei

The day his hand is bloodied and would never escape him till he dies

"Haa~…." A sad sigh escape Akihisa as he attempt to suppress his ,now, almost uncontrollable emotion as he remember fondly his time at class 3-E. Thoughts ran around his head wildly as he thinks back about his single world saving action…..or murder...

"_Should I have done it? _

_**Yes you should!**_

_Was it worth it?_

_**Think about the money we've got!**_

_It was for the best right? _

_**It was for Earth sake!**_

_How can I keep this a secret in my heart forever? _

_**We have to or they take our money and silence us!**_

_He was my sensei_

_**But he will destroy the Earth! **_

_We don't know that, it could all be a lie_

_**We don't know that, he is a monster!**_

_He believed in me and my friends. _

_**But he destroyed most of the moon!**_

_He helps us where others looked down at us and condemned us forever to be the lowest of the lowest._

_**But he is a MONSTER! **_

_Koro-sensei was and is our sensei, a friend and family at heart…._

_I miss him" _

His eyes dulled in life with his head bowed down slightly as tears threatened to spill but he hold it back, nobody could see it as his bangs covered his eyes from the world, much to his fortunate. A sad frown form on his lips as he walked towards his classroom.

As Akihisa arrived to his classroom door, he let one more sigh before he opens the door and walk inside while not noticing his friends already there and chatting. He sat down to his table/box and open his school bag to see three item, a blue rubber-like knife, and an air gun still loaded with pellets specially made to kill Koro-sensei. Both where the item that is used to kill Koro-sensei

Lastly is a slightly burnt black tie with a yellow colored crescent shape. A tie that Koro-sensei wear when he teaches class 3-E

A memoir for Akihisa to remember him by

He always, carries those three items on the day Koro-sensei death so to remember and respect his memory.

He grabbed the knife, out of the people in the class view, by its hilt and rubbed the sharp side of the knife with his finger, a flash of memory passed in his head.

**XFlashbackStartX**

"**...Aki-kun! Hurry, go for the killing blow!" Nagisa yelled to him as he is on top of Koro-sensei who is pinned down by several of its tentacles and trying to push a blue knife to Koro-Sensei heart but is blocked by a pair of yellow tentacles that is still free with surprising strength for the thin tentacles. **

**Koro-sensei face is in its trademark smile but have a hint of surprise and droplets of sweats is running down his forehead as the blue knife is dangerously close to him. His teaching clothes slightly burned from a surprised explosive made to distract him.**

"**Arggh!" cried Akihisa as he was just thrown away by one of Koro-sensei elongated tentacles from his failed attempt to pin another tentacles but was too late because of the limb amazing speed and reflex. **

**But Akihisa quickly got up and shrug off the pain from the impact and run up to Nagisa who is on the losing side on the battle of strength. He dogged and shot several tentacles that is desperate to stop him. But the the yellow colored limbs failed in Akihisa stunning display of reflex, speed and flexibility.**

**Akihisa jump, abandoned his air gun and land on Koro-sensei next to Nagisa while using the kinetic energy from the jump to push down on the knife Nagisa is holding and was successful in pushing it down till it was millimeter from Koro-sensei heart.**

"**Come on Nagisa-chan, we can do this!"**

"**I'm trying! Also stop calling me that I'm a boy!"**

**It felt like it lasted forever as both sides never relented, one was purely motivated from not being killed and the other is motivated by the thought that they are a so close and falling will end their last chance. **

**Then, suddenly, Koro-sensei smile became even larger and said in a calm manner, to both Nagisa and Akihisa surprise, "You both have always been the one that has the talent and chance to kill your sensei, you both have been my favorite student and it is an honor and pleasure to teach you."**

**Koro-Sensei let up his hold on the knife and slowly the blue knife is pushed down into his body slowly till it almost penetrates his heart.**

**Koro-sensei gave one last big smile to both of his student and said his last words, "Goodbye and know that I am proud of you both, all of you…"**

**SCHUNK!**

**With one last push, the blue blade penetrate Koro-sensei heart and his body went still**

**Both boys just sat there on Koro-sensei with their hand still on the knife not moving.**

**If anybody else were there, they would see both Akihisa and Nagisa eyes full of tears and falling down their cheeks silently, no sobs, no whimper, just silence.**

**After a while, Nagisa open his mouth and said-**

"Akihisa-kun, what are you looking at?" a feminine voice reached his ears

**XFlashBackEndsX**

Akihisa snapped out of his memory and looked towards the source of the voice.

He saw one of his female friends Himeji with her pink hair shining against the light. Behind her are the rest of his friends.

He quickly and silently put away the knife cursed silently for not paying attention and opens his mouth to reply it was nothing but Himeji gasped as well as some of his friends when they saw his eyes.

Akihisa is confused at their reaction and asked with a slight hint of sadness even though he tried to repress it, "What's wrong guys?"

Minami with worry covering her face decided to answer, "A-Aki-kun….you are crying..."

That surprise Akihisa who reached towards his face with his hand and felt something wet running down his cheeks and realized that he was indeed crying and quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve while silently cursing to himself for letting his emotion spill over.

His friends started a frenzy of question why he is crying and is he alright because it is a rare sight to see Akihisa crying.

"I'm fine guys, really. Nothing is wrong; dust must have got into my eyes"

His friend is obviously not convinced so Yuuji, class-F rep, said, "Yeah, we are not falling for that Akihisa. Tell us what's really wrong? Also Himeji saw you looked at something, what is it?" Yuuji half asked and demand.

Akihisa cursed in his mind and quickly and hastily answered, "No-nothing man, I told you nothing is wrong"

Akihisa put his bag behind him and nervously added, "I was looking at nothing, just checking if I have my school stuff and all"

Yuuji narrow his eye and looked at him to see if he is lying, Akihisa breath hitched as he prayed that he would buy his reasoning.

Yuuji just sigh and said, "Ok man, if you say you're ok, you are ok...", Akihisa smile in relief and thought his secret is safe. But then Yuuji smirked menacingly and added, "…if you were just looking at your school stuff, you won't mind us looking at it would you?"

Akihisa paled and stuttered out, "N-n-n-o no, no, no, no you can't because…" He stops and pondered for a second before he continue to hesitantly say, "…i-i-I have 'educational magazine'! (porn magazine)" He finish with a smile.

But that smile fades away when he pales even more if that is possible and felt two menacing aura that promise him pain beyond his imagination, he turn his attention away from Yuuji towards his two female friends.

Both, with purple aura have evil smile spreading across their lips and giggle evilly with their eyes glowing in malice while saying

"Aki-kun, give us your bag so we can…dispose of those books"

"Akihisa-kun~ please give us those books, you should not be reading those 'educational magazine', fufufu"

Akihisa gulped and were preparing to run with his school bag but when he reaches for it, it was gone. He looked behind him and confused as where it is, he looked back to his friend and he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack.

Kouta, or his nickname Muttsurini, the class ninja and photographer, was holding Akihisa bag towards Yuuji who was reaching for it. Akihisa panicked and got up to get it but suddenly, Minami got behind him, grab him in a hold and with the evil smile never leaving her face said, "Open it Yuuji, and give me Aki-kun magazine"

Yuuji smile and opens Akihisa bag and when he look inside his smile fades away

"Well? What is it really Yuuji-san?" Said Hideyoshi Kinoshita who is an effeminate teenager that is often mistaken for a girl or a 'third gender'

Yuuji, reached down and got out a blue knife and a pistol that he mistaken for real weapons.

"Akihisa…why do you have a gun and a knife?"

Yuuji saw a weird tie and showed it to them

The rest of Akihisa friends all gasp in surprise, even Minami and Himeji evil aura fades away, at the weapon and looked towards him with question filled face.

Akihisa, who suddenly struggle against Minami cried out, "Put it back! Please give it back!" Fear laced his words because if they report this and the teacher found out about it, he would surely lose it as those two weapons are not permitted in the school.

He really did not want that to happened, to lose two of the three items from his time from class 3-E

Yuuji, ignore Yoshii's plead and demand an answer from him, "Not before you tell us why you brought dangerous weapon to school"

Akihisa, who is becoming desperate answered, "It's not dangerous to humans! Please put it back in the bag and give it to me. Please!"

In his deperation, Akihisa accidentally said human instead of people which make Yuuji more suspicious of him

"Not gonna happened man, tell us why you have these before I tell the teacher you brought prohibited item" Yuuji lied the last part as he really did not want his friend to be in serous trouble and only wants to pressure Akihisa to tell them the truth.

Akihisa who stop struggling refuse to spill his secret and continue to plead to yuuji, "Please Yuuji, I can't, I just can't. Please, give it back before the teacher comes to the class….please.." He pleaded in defeat and hopes that Yuuji would give his precious item back.

Tears started to pool around his eyes, emotion overflowing at the thought of, losing it forever.

Yuuji looked at Akihisa eyes that is threaten to spill tears and looked at him for a moment before Yuuji relents and give the item and school bag to Akihisa who is on his knee when Minami let go of him.

Akihisa took the item and quickly put it back in the school bag before holding it like he depends on it and wiped his eyes of tears that pools around it.

Not a moment too soon as class-F sensei came into the class and starts the day lesson. Akihisa friends, looks at him with worried face and went to their respective table/box.

**X13131313X**

Most of the morning is spent in a tense atmosphere and Akihisa is actively avoiding his friends many questions about his three items that is precious to him.

Akihisa thought that he would be alone now that he has to avoid them unless he run into a risk of his secret being revealed

But it becomes even harder to keep those secrets when a surprise awaits him after lunch

When all of class-F students came in, Akihisa friends tried to corner him and get some answer but Souichi Nishimura, or 'Ironman' as he is called by the student. Came into the class and told them to sit down and be quite.

"Listen up; I am here to announce a new transfer student would be joining class-F" Ironman told them.

This information perked the student's interest as it is almost the middle of a term and it seems to be a bit late for a new student to be joining now.

"Now I know it is late and unusual for a new student to join, but please treat the new student as you would to your friends and welcome our new student to our school." Ironman continues

Ironman turn his head towards the door and yell out, "You can come into the classroom now please!"

The class-F door slides open and a boy (not that the class know that the person is a he) walked in and stand in front of the class.

He is wearing a white T-shirt with long sleeve that is rolled up near to the elbow, a bordering-dark blue vest with a black tie that is tucked in under the vest. He is also wearing a light grey colored cargo pants that seems a bit to big him and too long as it is rolled up to the ankle, lastly, he is wearing a generic black shoes that is fit for school.

His feature is a bright blue hair and equally bright blue eyes; almost an effeminate face, but not on a level of Hideyoshi. A small short slender body, stature and form that would make people assume he is a girl at first glance or confuse to either the person is a he or she

All in all, the most of students thoughts in the classroom is now filled with either _"She is so cute!" _for the girl side, and _"Oh yeah! We have another cute chick in our class!" _on the boys side. Because of the new student form, they have mistaken him for a girl.

Currently Akihisa didn't notice this as his mind is in turmoil to what he is to do with his friends, tell them the truth or continue to lie to them.

Only when the new students started to talk he notices there a new person in front the room.

Akihisa looks up to the new student and was shocked still when he saw who the new student was

The new student introduced himself with a soft smile

"Konnichiwa, my name is Nagisa Shiota and I will be the new student of Fumizuki Academy and I will be learning in class-F. Please let us be friends" The new student whose name is Nagisa Shiota bows down in greeting.

When Nagisa looks up, he saw a person that he did not expect to find in his new school

"A-Aki-kun?" he stuttered loudly in surprise that enough for the class to hear.

Everyone in the class is surprise at how informal Nagisa calls the school idiot and turns to the person in question whose expression is equally the same as Nagisa.

Lots of thoughts and emotion ran through his head at lightspeed at seeing his best friend standing there, but he manages to utter out a single word that shocks the class.

"…..N-Na-Nagisa-chan?.."

**X13131313X**

**AN: That's a wrap for the first chapter; honestly I don't know why we don't have a Baka to Test Shoukanjuu and Assassination Classroom crossover yet. I hope you like, please review and say what you think about it. Sorry if I have any grammatical errors and characters that is OOC. Also, sorry if I can't describe the characters well, as I suck at it. Also, give out any ideas and tips to stay true to characters personality that I can use for later chapters.**

**Till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


	2. 2: Two Students With A Heinous Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test Shoukanjuu & Assassination Classroom (****Ansatsu Kyoushitsu)**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Chapter 2: Two Students With A Heinous Past Deed**

Nagisa Shiota the official keeper and writer for all of koror-sensei known weakness, he is outwardly friendly and polite to his friends, family and generally everyone. His physical prowess is nothing to talk about, with a strength that is comparable to a young girl. His only deeming quality as an assassin is his hidden talent for killing intent, that is just unnatural for his type of person, and the ability to act natural without a single hint of bloodlust towards his targets.

A perfect set of skill for a silent Assassin

Formally a student of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, he used to be among the students in class 3-E that has the lowest of the lowest grade in the entire school of Kunugigaoka.

That was until class 3-E has a new homeroom teacher.

Koro-sensei

The first time Nagisa and his classmate saw and inform, by Karasuma from the Ministry of Defense, of whom or what Koro-sensei was and what class 3-E had to do him was a mixture of surprise and disbelief. Also a single united comical thought of

**WHY?!**

At first the class gave an outcry of question/demand to why they had to kill Koro-sensei (or why they have to do it at all since they are not even adults), but it all disappeared with the reveal of the reward for accomplishing such a ridicules task given to the student.

Ten Billion Yen

The whole class was silent when they heard of the reward, and in that day. The students of class 3-E became assassins in training.

It was hard at first; they had not only balance school work and figure out how to kill Koro-sensei. But keep all of it a secret while also facing discrimination from the rest of the Kunugigaoka students and members of the teaching staff.

It was hard but it became easier when Koro-sensei started to teach them like how a proper teacher should.

Giving undivided attention and care towards their students

It was a strange experience and feelings for them, receiving educational care and almost loving attention from the alien/monster that destroyed seventy percent of the moon and threaten to do the same with Earth.

It became more interesting for the students of class 3-E when Karasuma became their PE teacher to properly train them in the arts of assassination.

Later on a professional Hitwomen, whose name is Irina Jelavic, became class 3-E part-time foregein language teacher when she failed to kill Koro-sensei with her seductive ability (which for the most part worked as koro-sensei is a pervert)

The whole class affectionately called her Bitch-sensei

Life was interesting and fun for the students of class 3-E, their grade was rising due to koro-sensei efforts and interesting way of teaching his students. They gain skills that normally aren't found in students their age, using weapons with a certain degree of mastery, freerunning professionally and etc.

Class 3 –E became arguably the world most exciting class that nobody, except people in class 3-E, knows about.

But it still did not change the fact that class 3-E essentially became a training site for assassins or to put it down as a cold hard fact….

Murderers…

For the most part, Karasuma-sensei tries to keep their innocent mind and heart intact from the dark world of Hitman and Assassination. But he knew that it is almost impossible, when one or more of his student manage to kill the monster/alien named koro-sensei, they will bloodied their hands for life. But the cold hard fact did not stop him from trying to do so. The students of class 3-E will experience the normal life of a highschool teenagers as much as possible.

After Koro-sensei death, class 3-E is permanently disbanded but most of the students went to the same school that the Japanese government sponsored for them so that they can be properly kept in tabs and to maintain their secrecy contract.

A reasonable thing since class 3-E students are trained in assassination, even if a little, and the Japanese government don't want any of the students taking into the life of an assassins.

Not that the students know of that reason of course

Those that went their separate ways either went to a school they rather preferred going to get proper and fair education, or go on a long vacation with their family using the split bounty (with a proper cover story for the sudden large amount of money of course)

Only two students of class 3-E that didn't or even consider spending their fair share of the bounty

Akihisa Yoshii

Nagisa Shiota

Both assassins felt disgusted or even disturb to use the money in which they earn through a trade of a life for cash. Just seeing the money makes their stomach churn in a twisted way to kill off the precious innocent mind that left them with traumatic experience of killing class 3-E beloved homeroom teacher Koro-sensei.

Again, both of them knew that it is to trade one single mysterious creature life for a planet full of life. But in their mind, it does not excuses or forgive them for taking a precious life.

That's what Nagisa Shiota honestly thought, not that Akihisa disagree with him. It's just that he wants to forget what he had done, but at the same time, remember the fond memories shared in class 3-E.

Specifically, with Koro-sensei

While Akihisa vowed to end his tie with the dark word of assassins, Nagisa did the opposite and manage to get Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei into further teaching him in the arts of an Assassins and homeschooling him. Although Karasuma-sensei protest in what Nagisa is requesting, he accepts, it is the least he can do to make it up for letting Nagisa blodied his hand with his first kill.

Both sensei agrees after noticing Nagisa natural talent for being an assassins throughout the time, they teach class 3-E. He was taught by both till 2nd grade highschool where Karasuma sensei decides to push Nagisa back into the normal world so that the young teenager can work without the tell tale of a trained assassins. Essential when infiltrating as an civilian or, in rare cases, retired.

Nagisa was reluctant at first, even Bitch-sensei protested against Karasuma-sensei decision. But eventually both sees the logic in karasuma-sensei idea and enlisted Nagisa to Fumizuki Academy since it employes a new education system that seem too similar with Kunugigaoka Junior High School cruel class 3-E system but implemented to the whole school.

Plus the fact that the school have 'wars' make it a perfect place to secretly train Nagisa in chaotic combat through his summons.

Much to Nagisa chagrin, his grade is still not on the level of an average so he had to enter class-F. Which he thought was ironic that he is going to a class with the alphabet letter after E.

Nagisa thought that he was going to be enlisting in a school that is essentially the same as Kunugigaoka Junior High School but with the occasion of 'class vs class war'.

It was also the day Akihisa and Nagisa ends Koro-sensei life, it is a sad day for Nagisa and he can't think of anything that could cheer him up

He was wrong

Much to Nagisa pleasant surprise, he finds his best friend Akihisa, that is not only in the same school but in the same class as well!

Even though Nagisa occasionally keep in contact with his friends, he feels alone with nobody at his age to talk to and he miss his best friends that shares his burden that clings heavily to his heart.

Just the sight of seeing his kind and gentle idiot best friend that is Akihisa lifted his heavy heart and put a soothing gentle warmth feeling that is warming up his icy cold heart.

Nagisa almost cried right there in front of the class, but his assassins training kicked in and kept his tears at bay. He manage to utter a single, almost whimpering pleading call to his best friend.

Even though it only lasted a second or two, it felt like an eternity for Nagisa. With an electrical neuron speed in his brain. Nagisa prayed and prayed that the person at the back of the room is who he thought he were. It is a long time since Nagisa saw Akihisa and time can change a person you knew into someone you can barely recongnize.

After a heart wrenching wait, the person who Nagisa thought were his best friend let out a single stuttered and with affection, his name

"...N-Na-Nagisa-chan?.."

Two thought that ran through Nagisa mind is

"_It's him, it is him! Aki-kun is there!..."_

and

"_...and that baka still calls me by that suffix! I told him not to call me that. I'm a boy!"_

Despite the latter thought, Nagisa smile warmly at his best friends and with pure willpower, he manage to control himself from running and hugging the gentle and kind baka.

The whole class is silent in shock, the new 'female' student affectionately called the school idiot by his rare nickname and is smiling at him!

Akihisa classmate thoughts ran wildly with

"_Why is 'she' calling that idiot so familiarly?!"_

"_Whats with the idiot and hot and cute girls?!"_

"_Heretic! We must execute him for his treacherous and blasphemous act!"_

" _How dare 'she' calls my Aki-kun/Akihisa-kun so affectionately!...wait my?!"_

Something along those line

Ironman, ignoring the class silent outburst and notice how the new student is familiar with the idiot and decides to let the new student sit near the idiot so that the idiot can help Nagisa familiarize himself with the school.

With that in thought, Ironman told Nagisa, "Shiota-san, you can sit next to the idi-I mean Yoshii-san and ask him to show you around the school. If you need more help in how the school work, it is best if you ask me or the other teacher"

Nagisa snapped out of his trance at seeing his best friend and turn his head towards Ironman and politely replies with a nod, "Yes sensei, and I will sensei, thank you"

At that reply, Ironman went off and out of the class-F

Nagisa move swiftly through the class, ignoring how the other student stare at him like he is the greatest mystery to them. But he didn't care and quickly found an empty table/box next to Akihisa.

Nagisa sat down and put his school bag next to him and look at Akihisa, who is still in shock, and softly, with a smile, greeted him again in a more proper way.

"Aki-kun~ snap out of it, its me, Nagisa Shiota. Come on, Karasuma-sensei taught you better from not paying attention" Nagisa said the last part in a whisper.

"Huh?..." Akihisa just blurted out and take a look at Nagisa who he had not seen for a long time, even though Nagisa has grown in height, compare to him. Nagisa is still the small and short best friend he knew from Junior highschool.

Nagisa chuckled at his friend clueless manner and added, "Come on Aki-kun, don't tell me you forget what we've learn that was crammed in that hollow head of yours there" while he playfully, with a grin, poked repeatedly at Akihisa forehead to express his point.

Akihisa slaps away Nagisa hand and pouted angrily and playfully at Nagisa for jabbing at his intelligence

"Thats not true Nagisa-chan! I will always remember what Karasuma-sensei taught us" Akihisa replied with a smile, the last part also said in a whisper.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Nagisa angrily said, a light blush came down his cheeks at the suffix his best friend gave him because of his appearance. He is a boy damn it!

Oblivious to them, the whole of class-F look in shock at how the two interact playfully with each other

Hidden In plain sight, two female, one with a large bust and one with a small 'mosquito bite' gave out a slowly increasing menacing aura that not only promise pain, but can carry it out in the most horrible way.

In a perfect sync, they both angrily thought

"_How dare Akihisa-kun/that baka be so familiar with another girl, I need to find out how to get his attention!/He needs to be punish!"_

Akihisa and Nagisa was happy, they have met again after so long without seeing each other and wanted to talk some more, but a sensei came into the class and they had to start their next lesson.

"We'll talk later after school Nagisa-chan..." dodging a punch to his shoulder, he look at Nagisa one last time before lesson starts and said, "I'm happy to see you again Nagisa-chan, especially since to day is an important day" Akihisa said the last part with a sad tone and a frown creeping up on his face.

Uncontrollable emotion started to resurface again after the suprise had diminish and remember again what day is it today.

He would have gone deeper into his chaotic emotion if not for Nagisa words

"It is the same for me Aki-kun, I'm so happy to finally meet you after so long. Don't be depress Aki-kun, what would Koro-sensei say to you if he saw you like this?" Nagisa words rang a wave of calmness toward Akihisa mind and he is gratefull for that.

"Probably try to cheer me up with his weird way that involve going to mach twenty.." Akihisa replies with a light chuckle and a small smile form on his lips.

Both turns their attention to the lesson and the rest of the school hour is spent in silent teaching and learning. With a clear mind and lighten hearts, both former students of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, went about learning.

Knowing that their best friends is just next to each other on the day Koro-sensei death makes them inwardly giddy and happy at the thought of sharing their invisible and secret burden together and the thought of

Not Alone 

**X13131313X**

**AN: That is the second chapter finish, sorry if it seems a bit short than the first chapter. I will make it up by making an extra long chapter next. Again sorry for any spelling or grammar error, characters that is OOC. Please review and give me on your thoughts on how I did.**

**Also, this is not a Yaoi story and there will be no Nagisa/Akihisa pairing. Close you can get is the brotherly siblings relationship and some fluff when they comfort each other. No offense to gays or yaoi lover out there. But there will be no slash in this story.**

**Till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


	3. 3: A Comforting Night

**Diclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test Shoukanjuu or Assasination Classroom (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu)**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Speaking through radio, phone, etc"**

**Quick AN: In this chapter, it's going to be (in my opinion) border lining soft yaoi. I just don't know but I can't get to write a particular scene without it resembling some…'ahem' elements, make no mistake this story is strictly NON Yaoi. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: ****A Comforting Night**

Class went by pretty quick and immediately after the last bell rang, both assassins hastily pack up their school stuff. Both are having a small chat to catch up with each other.

"So…what have you been up to Nagisa-chan?" Akihisa asked and skillfully dodged a fast jab, from Nagisa, to his ribs.

Nagisa, slightly annoyed at the suffix, replied, "A lot of things actually Aki-kun…" Nagisa look a bit nervous and looked around them for a bit before adding in a whisper, "…I'll tell you later where nobody can hear us, and it's not something I can talk freely if you know what I mean…"

Akihisa was confused for a moment, he is the slowest in class 3-E, but eventually his eye widen in realization and just gave a nod.

"What have you been up to Aki-kun? I didn't know you went to Fumizuki Academy, I mean you barely tell me anything on the rare times I contacted you."

Akihisa form went still for a moment and looked a bit distance when he heard Nagisa question, as if he is reminiscing a particular moment in the past. Akihisa just look into Nagisa eyes and with a soft smile replied quietly so that only Nagisa can hear, "After the 'funeral', I… I just wanted to have a time alone by myself. I had a lot in mind back then…" Akihisa smile faltered a bit but it was renewed in a flash, he continues packing his stuff, "I mean I-I…I can't get my head straight on what to do. When I heard my parents and my onee-chan is going to be out of country and I could choose between going to Fumizuki Academy or follow my sister and continue my schooling there…I guess you can tell which one I choose.."

Nagisa, who finish packing already, just gave Akihisa a sympathetic smile. He understands what Akihisa is going through, Akihisa was actually the youngest in class 3-E despite being taller than him; Nagisa is two month older than Akihisa. Plus with Akihisa personality, immaturity, slow mind and low intelligence, made him is the most innocent student in class 3-E.

Nagisa, felt sick for a whole month, every day just thinking about his 'deed' makes him empty his stomach, nightmares plague every time he goes to sleep. Till this day, every time Nagisa looks at his hand, he doesn't see a highschool student hand; he sees a hand of a killer. He can't imagine what Akihisa went through after the 'deed'.

Nagisa reach out his hand and put a reassuring pat on Akihisa shoulder

"Don't think about it Aki-kun, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it. Let's just get going.." Nagisa stops and just realize that he had no idea where they should go, "..umm, do you know anywhere where we can talk without people knowing our..'Secret'?" He says the last word in a whisper.

Akihisa just finish putting away his school work and said, "Well..there aren't many place at this time that we can go.." Akihisa was silent in thought for a moment before exclaiming pretty loudly due to the excitement of spending time with his best friend, forgetting that his most violent female friends is nearby and that class-F is famous for its FFF group, "…I know, how about we just go to my apartment or your house!"

Temperature plummets in the room at the sudden evil aura that fills the room with killing intent that only promise everlasting pain. The killing intent was nowhere intense enough to register in both Akihisa and Nagisa mind as they both had experience more honed killing intent.

But both can detect danger that would fall upon them

Both assassins training kicks into gear

Suddenly, in quick motion, Akihisa turn around behind him and slam his hand down hard on the tatami floor. Silently thankful that class-F tatami floor is loose and he is able to flip it up and protects him and Nagisa from sudden barrages of sharp pencil, pen, scissors and pointy end of a compass.

Nagisa on the other hand was reaching to his school bag and almost pulled out his knife and handgun if were not for Akihisa hand gesturing in a no. Nagisa hesitant, but he let go of the weapon in his school bag.

The flipped tatami floor went back down to reveal several FFF members in purple clothing similar to the Klu Klux Klan, wielding scythe weaponry and chanting "heretics" repeatedly, further alarming Nagisa but again, Akihisa secretly put a hand gesture of 'no' behind him to Nagisa. This time Nagisa wants to disregard Akihisa gesture and just want to pull out a weapon to reassure he can defend him and his friend with a proper weapon.

But, Nagisa chokes down on his concern since it is his first day in class-F and he doesn't know if this is normal for them or is this real threat. From his experience I class 3-E, nothing is so normal. Nagisa just waits for Akihisa to resolve the situation.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why are you attacking me? I didn't brea-"

He would have yelled at them more but it surprises Akihisa when suddenly he is grabbed from behind by Minami, thrown onto his stomach and put into a painful headlock. Members of FFF group just just 'tsk' in frustration at not getting to punish the 'heretic'.

"What's that Aki-kun? You are inviting the new student to your house. Now I wonder why is that" Minami said, smiling with comical vein popping on the side of her forehead.

She is clearly angry

"OW! What the, Minami? What are yo-AHHHH! MY NECK! MY NECK CAN'T BEND LIKE THAT ANY FURTHER!" Akihisa cried in fake pain, as he had been in more terrible pain than his current predicament. He fakes it as to not arouse any suspicion as why the school idiot has a high pain tolerance.

The class just went on with their business as it is a normal event for Minami to inflict pain to the school idiot, but Nagisa, again don't know that and almost immediately, move in swiftly to assist his friend.

Akihisa notice this and gave a mute 'No' to Nagisa so they don't create a scene. Nagisa is hesitant again, his instinct screaming to separate the violent girl from Akihisa. Even though he knows Akihisa has a great pain tolerance from the trainings, it still unnerves him to see Akihisa friend in his current predicament. But Nagisa steel himself and made no move to help Akihisa except trying to calm Minami with words.

"Umm, miss…p-please stop hurting my friend, please miss..." Nagisa pleaded, putting on a scared face

During the whole festivity, the rest of Akihisa friends came to the commotion to just sigh at Akihisa and Minami antics

But eventually, Yuuji steps in to stop Minami from 'scaring' the new student. "Ah..Shimada-san, you're scaring the new student..." Yuuji told Minami who is still putting Akihisa in a 'painful' headlock.

Minami, snap out of her anger and notices the new student behind her who has a scared face on 'her' face. Releasing Akihisa form the headlock, blush crept onto Minami cheeks in embarrassment for the display she did a moment ago while she turn to face the new student and reassure 'her' that it was ok.

"I'm, so sorry Shiota-san for scaring you with my behavior. I didn't really mean to hurt..." "YES YOU DID!" Cried Akihisa, but he is ignored, "…Aki-kun just being an idiot as always…" Minami finish with an embarrassed and apologetic smile to Nagisa.

Nagisa smiles and said, "Its fine miss, you didn't scare me. I was just worried about you hurting my friend there" He points to Akihisa who is rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just call me Minami, Shiota-san. Don't worry about Aki-kun, he is an idiot, but he is hard headed enough to suffer-I mean-endure a bit of pain" Minami said with no regard or remorse to Akihisa wellbeing.

Yuuji decided to introduce the rest of Akihisa friends said, "Welcome to class-F Shiota-san, my name is Yuuji Sakamoto, you already met Shimada-san.." he gesture to Minami before pointing to the rest and introduce them, "…meet Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Mizuki Hemiji and Kouta Tsuchiya"

Nagisa, greets them politely and told them to call him Nagisa instead of his family name for the sake of being friendly

"Umm….not to be rude Nagisa-san, but how did Nagisa-san and Akihisa-kun known each other?" Mizuki ask curiously and to see how deep is the relationship between Nagisa and her secret love interest.

Nagisa secretly eyed towards Akihisa as he is hesitant to tell Akihisa friends about their past. Akihisa notice this and thought about it for like a second before saying, "It's okay Nagisa-chan, and you can tell them 'where we met'…" Akihisa turns to his friends and continue to say, "…but maybe another time, school is over and I like to go home, got somethings I need to do"

During Nagisa and Akihisa times in Class 3-E, they were taught various code word that is usefull in communicating when they are trying to assassinate Koro-sensei secretly in public places. But after Koro-sensei funeral, both Akihisa and Nagisa created several extra code word that only they know.

'Where they met' is a code word that is used that is relating to a subject of their past means that they can only say some part of it except for Koro-sensei. If it's 'How they met' is the opposite, they can spill all about their past. It's the only code word they hope to never use.

Akihisa turns to his friends and continue to say, "…but maybe another time, school is over and I like to go home, got something's I need to do"

"Speaking of home…" Minami said, remembering the cause of the violence to Akihisa, "…um, Nagisa-san, I heard Akihisa saying you should come to his house or yours. Even though he is a kind baka, isn't it a bit…" Minami trail off, hopping Nagisa would catch on what she is saying as a teenage boy and a girl going back to a house in which neither of their parents present would cause suspicion on what they are up to.

Minami still doesn't know that Nagisa is a boy due to his appearance and Akihisa use of suffix. To Akihisa and Nagisa, going to each other house does not raise a problem to them as they are both boys and they are very much straight.

So what Nagisa said to them next will shatter both Minami and Mizuki knowledge on the fact that Akihisa haven't and would not have a relationship with another girl except for them and them only.

"I don't understand Minami-san?..." Nagisa started to say in confusion, "…Aki-kun and I been to each other house many times before as our house was near to each other and often or not my parents would be away for a number of times. So I had to stay in his house for a few days at a time. I don't know what you are implying but Aki-kun and I just share a room to sleep in…"

_An image of Akihisa with a perverted face and a giggling Nagisa doing naughty things under a blanket appears in the mind of Akihisa friends _

_Crack_

"…eat together.."

_Nagisa in typical housewife attire, using a chopstick to put some food into Akihisa waiting mouth_

_Crack_

"…study together…_and plan on how to kill Koro-sense._" Akihisa thought the last part

_Akihisa struggling with homework, but then Nagisa came from behind him and press 'her' body against Akihisa back and helping him_

_Crack_

"…and occasionally take a bath together" Nagisa lastly said innocently like it wasn't wrong in a cheerful smile at the memory of how Akihisa discover Nagisa true gender

_A final and crushing image of Akihisa who is naked with an equally naked Nagisa. Who is washing his back. Suddenly, Akihisa grabs Nagisa and lean in for a kiss on a giggling and red face Nagisa_

_*Shatters*_

Minami and Mizuki comically fell down with dark glooming cloud hanging over their head as their mind trying to comprehend that their love interest had a bath, multiple times, with Nagisa, who they still thought is a girl.

The rest of Akihisa friends just froze and their jaw hanging out in absolute surprise with at Nagisa bold exclamation.

**AN: About Akihisa and Nagisa having a bath together, in Japan (to my knowledge) have pubic bath house where men, stark naked by the way, have a wash in an open large room. So if two boys, best friends mind you, having a bath together doesn't make it weird, IN MY OPINION. If this is not true, go with it please. Thank you**

Nagisa blinks at the reaction, confuse on why Akihisa friends are acting like this

'Ara? Guys…hey guys…" Akihisa said when he notices how his friends are silent and not moving at all. He waves his arm in front of Yuuji to invoke some reaction but failed. Akihisa just shrug, turns to Nagisa and said, "We better get going Nagisa-chan, it's getting late and we need to do our homework for tomorrow class"

"Are you sure Aki-kun….they're not moving….at all.." Nagisa said while poking at Mutsulini who is still and have blood running down his nose, worried about Akhisa friends.

"Nah it's okay Nagisa-han.." Akihisa told him, "…they'll be fine, now let's go, your house or mine?"

"Umm…my house is still full of unopened boxes so how about we just go to your home if you don't mind" Nagisa replied

"Also, I need to stop by my house for a sec so I can get my clothes for sleeping and tomorrow school clothes" Nagisa quickly added

"I don't mind Nagisa-chan, let's go. It's not that far away from here" Akihisa said cheerfully and they started their walk back to his apartment

**X131313131313X**

The trip back home to Akihisa home was uneventful. When they got back to Akihisa apartment, they both put their school stuff away and Akihisa went to make dinner for the both of them while Nagisa went to have a bath.

The apartment is silent except for the sound of Akihisa cooking in the kitchen and the water running in the bathroom with Nagisa lightly humming a tune.

But it was a comfortable silent that they both appreciated

Time passes by silently and Akihisa just finish putting the last food on the table before Nagisa, with a towel around his neck, came into the room with his hair wet and unbind from its two spiky buns. Making Nagisa looking more feminine because of his long light blue hair.

In the past, Akihisa would have been a stuttering mess with his face making a good impression of a tomato. But after a long time living together because of Nagisa 'mother' problem, it doesn't bother Akihisa anymore.

"Mmm~ the food smells as good as it ever been Aki-kun" Nagisa said joyfully after smelling the generous amount of food on the table that is enough for two of them

"It may not be much like it you used to…but I hope you enjoy it" Akihisa said while mentally crying at using the rest of his monthly stock of food, which isn't much as most of his allowance is spent on games, comics, and 'educational magazine'.

"_*Sigh*Looks like I'm going to have to sell of my comics and games if I want to survive till next month" Akihisa sadly thought_

"Oh I will Aki-kun, itadakimasu~" Nagisa said cheerfully and they both ate the home cooked meal

It tastes heavenly to Nagisa as Akihisa cooking has always been the best in class 3-E and even better than some pretty fancy restaurant. It has been a while since Nagisa tasted the food fit for the gods, and he is so thankful for whatever deity out there for bringing him and Akihisa back together again.

After a while they finish their dinner and both completed their school work for tomorrow. It took a while as both boys is still not that smart, even though Koro-sensei had upped their knowledge on several subject, but they both manage it and prepared to go to bed.

While Akihisa got into his usual pajama, Nagisa….was wearing questionable attire.

"Umm…Nagisa-chan, why are you wearing…that?" Asked Akihisa, who is blushing lightly, while pointing at what Nagisa is wearing. It seem to be a a type of silk pajama…that is made for women and is hugging his rather feminine curve.

Nagisa look a bit confuse at the question before he realize he was wearing one of 'Bitch-sensei' training attire for infiltration as a girl. "I must have unconsciously grabbed this one huh.." thought Nagisa

"Oh! Sorry about that Aki-kun, this is one of 'Bitch-sensei' training attire for me to wear…hahaha…" Nagisa finish lamely before slapping his mouth shut as he forgets that he hadn't told Akhisa what he has been doing before moving here.

"Training? Nagisa-chan…what training…?" Akihisa question suspiciously while looking at him in with eyes full of desperation and hope that it isn't the sort of 'training' that Akihisa has been trying to forget all this times.

Nagisa cursed at his slip of a tongue and is very hesitant about telling Akihisa the whole truth and was tempted to just lie so he doesn't hurt his best friend. But he decided against it, as Akihisa will discover the truth soon anyway and it will do far more irreparable damage to their friendship and trust if Akihisa found out about it on his own.

Nagisa sigh sadly and sat down on the futon for him and begin to explain it to Akihisa

"Well, after Koro-sensei funeral, I-I-went to ask Karasuma-sensei and 'Bitch-sensei to teach me more ways in the art of assassination…"

"Nagisa!-"Akihisa shouted angrily but was stopped by Nagisa raising his hand in a stop gesture and with a look that says listen before you say anything

"…I knew that you would protest against it Akihisa, so that's why I kept it a secret from you. Like you, after Koro-sensei 'funeral', I don't know what to do as almost everything we learn from class 3-E is about assassination"

Nagisa looks down in shame and with a small smile continue to say, "Then I remember that I have a talent for being an assassin, a 'natural' as Koro-sensei put it. I was so scared at the thought of me, your 'almost' everyday student have an aptitude in killing."

Akihisa angry face has vanish but he is now gritting his teeth hard and closed his eye in frustration so as to not lash out in anger against Nagisa, who Akihisa thinks, betrayed him for continuing with the way of the Assassins. He controls his emotion and just opted to listen to the rest of Nagisa explanation.

Nagisa looks up to Akihisa and with sad, teary eyes he said, "I am terrified of the fact that I can kill someone without any sort of professional training, I'm terrified of the fact that I can do it subconsciously. I don't-I-I don't want someday; I would just unknowingly kill an innocent person because he or she made me mad or something. I want to control it and the way to do it is by learning it"

Nagisa choked down a sob as he is getting more and more emotional at knowing the fact that he is going down a path his best friends has so desperately tries to forget and avoid. Nagisa is terrified of the thought that his best friend would end their friendship after he told Akihisa his secret

"I'm sorry Aki-kun *sobs* I'm so sorry…"

As Nagisa try and fail to stop his sobbing, Akihisa heard this and his face softens up and looks up to Nagisa with forgiving eyes. While Akihisa might have had a worse mental effect on him after his 'kill', he still had his family to lean on.

He knows that Nagisa can't do that with his parent as Nagisa father is almost always out of town and the blue haired boy's mother is almost impossible to lean on as She is pretty delusional and barely gave Nagisa permission to stay in class 3-E after she discover what the class really meant for. If she discovers that her only son had kill and now mentally scarred, there would be hell on earth.

With a soft sigh, Akihisa went up to a sobbing Nagisa and hesitantly gave the feminine boy a comforting hug. Nagisa just lean in to Akihisa arms and rest his head on Akihisa shoulder. He continues on with his apology.

"*Sob* Please don't be mad at me Aki-kun…*sob*please...*sob*you're the only one that knows this burden*sob*….I am so sorry for keeping this secret from you*sob* I don't want you to leave me alone when you find out*sobs" Now tears are soaking up on the shoulder of Akihisa clothe, "…*sob* I can't handle this without you*sob* please don't leave me*sob* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry*sob*"

Nagisa continues to chant "I'm sorry" over and over again as he silently cry on Akihisa shoulder, who is hugging Nagisa tighter to let the blue haired boy that he is still there and not leaving. Akihisa whisper his own comforting words repeatedly to the crying boy, "Shhh Nagisa-chan, I'm not leaving, I'm still here shhh"

This continues on for a while before Akihisa, whose anger replaced by worry, notices that Nagisa stopped crying, so Akihisa look at him and realize that the blue haired boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. With a sad sigh, Akihisa set the sleeping boy down to the futon and was about to get off to his own bed but Nagisa hands is still clinging onto Akihisa pajama T-shirt.

Akihisa tries to pry Nagisa grip off of his clothe but fail miserably. Who knew that a sleeping Nagisa would have such a strong grip

Akihisa groan in annoyance and was musing about other option to get out of his situation, but suddenly the sleeping boy mumbles something in his sleep, "..mmm..don't,,,leave me…"

Akihisa resistant the idea lingering in his mind but eventually relented and just goes with it. He lay down on the futon and bring the blanket over them before he settles in a comfortable position that isn't blocked by Nagisa gripping hand.

That position happens to be facing Nagisa closer than he would have liked, _"crap.." Akihisa thought _while looking at the peaceful sleeping face of the effeminate blue haired boy. But fortunately, being friends with Nagisa had made him pretty much immune to Nagisa…'feminine' charms…sometimes.

Nagisa sleeping attire didn't help at all

Akihisa blushes lightly before closing his eyes, yawning silently and drifting off to sleep, but not before having a last determined thought of, _"Don't worry… I won't leave you Nagisa-chan"_

**X131313131313X**

Unknown to the two sleeping teenagers, a cloaked figure stand on top of a roof just across Akihisa apartment. The figure has a binocular that is used to spy on the two teenagers, the figure smiles and got out a hand phone and dialed in a number.

"*Phone ringing*, *click* **Yes?**" a male voice rang from the phone

"It's me and it seems that our little blue haired apprentice found your supposed 'anchor'" the clocked figure said in a feminine voice.

"**The boy needs someone to lean on to Irīna Yerabicchi**" the male voice said in a calm tone

"But why can't I, his lovely and sexy sensei be the one who he leans on..:" Irīna said while licking her lips perversely on how to futher 'teach' her cute little pupil

"**He needs someone to lean on and relate to, not someone to lean on and get molested by a, if I recall from class 3-E, 'Bitch-sensei'?"** the male voice said in a 'NO' tone

Irīna dropped her head in a comical style defeat and said in a dejected tone, "Uuu…don't tell me you going to call me that now Karasuma-san. Not after we started to..you know" She finish in a hushed voice with a slight reddish tint on her cheek

"**I know….head back; let's leave the two to their dreams for now. Beside, we will be seeing them soon enough. I may also have a surprise for you back here**." Karasuma said in a calm, almost emotionless voice. Even though she couldn't see it, Irīna could tell that Karasuma was smirking behind the phone.

Irīna blush reddens more before smiling cheerfully and started toi head headed back

"That reminds me" Irīna said

"**Yes?**"

"We need to call a Mover's Company to send off Nagisa stuff to his new-new…home" She said

"…**I'll make the call**" He said before the phone hangs up

Irīna put her hand phone away and looks back to Akihisa apartment and said, "Sleep tight my cute blue-haired pupil, your sensei's have something of a surprise just for you and your friend"

Irīna smirk and walk into a shadow before vanishing

In Akihisa room both boys are asleep, they both unconsciously move in closer to each other as they both gave a warm comfort to each other and the moon light shines upon their laying form that gave a serine look to whoever is looking at their sleeping form

Both are smiling softly in their sleep

**X131313131313X**

**AN:That's a wrap, sorry for those who waited. I know it took a while to update but its life got me in its hold and numerous things. I actually got a flu as I am finishing this, and the medicine knocks me out cold. So again, I apologized and I hope you like this 1k extra chapter.**

**P.S I notice that 'Bitch-sensei' real name was wrong, so I change it in this chapter, so I am sorry if I get it wrong in the second chapter.**

**Till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


End file.
